Aparentemente Diferentes
by Mari May
Summary: Shikamaru e Ino não são tão opostos assim... - ShikaIno


**Shikamaru's POV**

Chata. Escandalosa. Mandona. Metida. Sabe tudo aquilo que mais detesto numa pessoa? Ino era. Pior, até.

Quando criança, era só eu ficar sossegado no meu canto admirando as nuvens que lá vinha a irritação em pessoa, a encarnação da inconveniência. Meu jeito pacato parecia incomodá-la, e ela queria porque queria que eu fosse brincar como qualquer criança normal (como se ela fosse...). Eu brincava, mas naquele momento eu não estava a fim. Difícil entender? Para Ino, impossível entender. E como eu não tinha saco pra discutir com ela (e nem queria perder meu tempo fazendo isso), cedia às insistências da menina.

É claro que eu gostava de brincar, mas Ino não sabia o que era "direitos humanos", e eu tinha o pleno direito de só me levantar pra brincar quando bem entendesse. Mas eu não tinha saco pra ficar debatendo esses assuntos filosóficos com Ino, até porque ela não entenderia. Ou melhor, até entenderia, mas fingiria não entender. Eu já conhecia a peça. Ela só entende o que lhe é conveniente. Haja paciência pra lidar com seres assim...

Os anos passaram, nos graduamos como ninjas, e acabamos ficando na mesma equipe com Chouji. Nosso sensei responsável era o Asuma.

Se eu já achava um saco ter que aturar Ino quase todo santo dia (não tínhamos a obrigação de nos falar sempre, né), imagina quando eu tinha que passar DIAS com ela por causa das missões. Um verdadeiro porre. O que era pior? Quando ela começava a falar do "Sasuke-kun". Virava uma fera quando eu o criticava (grande coisa, o que esse cara tem demais?). Parecia uma vitrola quebrada quando tocava nesse assunto. Isso era capaz de acabar com a minha paciência (que, diga-se de passagem, já é muita). O único consolo que eu encontrava era: pior seria ter que agüentar mais de uma tiete do Sasuke. Aí que eu explodia de vez. Prefiro trabalhar feito um condenado a ter que aturar fãs descontroladas. É um verdadeiro tédio.

Sei que soa estranho alguém como eu dizer que algo é entediante, mas veja bem: uma coisa é o tédio por não fazer nada; outra coisa é o tédio por ter que conviver forçadamente com uma tagarela problemática. Não confunda tédio bom com tédio ruim.

Porém, apesar de tudo, eu tinha que admitir que, na hora de lutar, Ino lutava com seriedade e concentração. Com Chouji, formávamos a posição InoShikaChou, assim como nossos pais faziam.

Pode não parecer, mas, incrivelmente, Ino tinha qualidades. Ela sabia o que era trabalhar em equipe, e tinha um certo espírito protetor comigo e com Chouji, se preocupava muito com a gente...

Mais anos se passaram. Hoje, sou um chuunin (contra a minha vontade, falo logo) e trabalho para a Quinta Hokage, Tsunade. Recebi a cansativa missão de guiar Temari, a representante do País da Areia, por Konoha, já que ela não conhece direito a área.

O interesse dela por mim ficava cada vez mais evidente.

Um dia, ela tomou a iniciativa e me chamou pra sair. Temari não é do tipo que espera o cara convidá-la pra sair; se estiver interessada, ela mesma o faz. Esse tipo de mulher é perfeito pra mim, porque me poupa do trabalho de ter que convidar. Se bem que... A Temari eu não teria interesse em chamar pra sair. Por mais bonita e atraente que ela fosse (e era), eu não fazia questão.

Enfim, minha intenção era recusar, mas como seria trabalhoso demais ter que arranjar uma desculpa em cima da hora pra justificar minha resposta negativa, achei mais prático dizer um simples "tá". E isso já foi suficiente pra deixá-la alegrinha demais. Mulheres...

Fomos ao cinema. De lá, fomos comer uma pizza. Conversa vai, conversa vem, ela se aproximou de mim perigosamente e me beijou. Como eu queria saber como era beijar, deixei rolar.

O fato é que não senti nada de especial ao beijar Temari. Descobri que era gay? Não, não foi isso, senão eu teria me enojado enquanto a beijava. Simplesmente não senti nada. Nem quis beijá-la de novo. A partir daquele momento, beijo pra mim não era nada demais.

**Ino's POV**

Preguiçoso. Folgado. Passivo. Sem-graça. Shikamaru conseguia ser tudo o que eu mais odiava numa pessoa e mais um pouco. Me dava nervoso aquela calmaria toda dele. Para uma menina extrovertida como eu (a mais popular do bairro, aliás), gente como o Shikamaru era incompreensível.

Eu me sentia no dever de tirá-lo do seu mundinho de calmaria e o arrastava pra brincar sempre que podia. O mais irritante era que ele nem contestava. Como alguém podia ser tão passivo? Que saco!

Ao crescer, ficamos no mesmo time de Chouji e Asuma-sensei quando nos tornamos ninjas. E finalmente descobri o que tirava Shikamaru do sério: falar do Sasuke-kun. Isso parecia incomodá-lo, e eu me aproveitava disso, apesar de nunca entender o motivo de tamanha irritação. E aposto que ele nunca se deu ao trabalho de refletir sobre isso e tentar achar uma resposta... Não tem jeito...

Mesmo sendo tão detestável aos meus olhos, eu conseguia enxergar suas qualidades. O que eu mais gostava no Shikamaru era sua inteligência excepcional e sua capacidade de analisar e criar estratégias. Ele sempre era discreto e modesto em relação a isso. Quem diria que, um dia, uma vaidosa admiraria um humilde... Pois é, mas não posso negar que isso realmente me fascinava naquele reclamão.

Anos depois, Shikamaru começou a andar pra lá e pra cá com a tal da Temari. E ficava difícil esconder meu descontentamento. Eu me mostrava mais estressada do que de costume nos encontros com meu antigo time, que sempre dependiam da agenda lotada de Shikamaru.

Um dia, ele avisou que não poderia se encontrar com a gente porque ia sair com a Temari. Fiquei emburrada o jantar inteiro. Mal encostei na comida. Asuma-sensei e Chouji ficaram rindo de mim o tempo todo, o que só aumentou a minha raiva.

Semanas depois, Sakura me apresentou ao seu novo companheiro de time, Sai. Aquele ar de mistério me lembrou um pouco o Sasuke-kun. E ele era bonito. Enfim, vi que ele também se interessou por mim.

No dia seguinte, resolvi chamá-lo pra sair, porque já havia notado que ele não tomaria a iniciativa. Então, arrisquei. Ele me pareceu um pouco assustado, mas aceitou.

À noite, fomos ao cinema. Lá mesmo, por incrível que pareça, o Sai veio e me beijou. Eu não queria que meu primeiro beijo fosse tão repentino, mas, já que aconteceu, retribuí. Tinha curiosidade em saber como era.

Sinceramente, pensei que seria mais emocionante e empolgante. Será que eu era gay? Não, nem senti nojo. E eu me sentia atraída pelo Sasuke-kun, e me senti atraída pelo Sai. Mas acho que aconteceu o que chamam de "falta de química". Fazer o quê...

**Autora's POV**

Dias depois, o antigo Time 10 foi escalado para uma missão. Andaram muito o dia inteiro e, à noite, acamparam.

Shikamaru não conseguia dormir. Nem ele nem Ino.

Eles resolveram andar um pouco por entre a floresta. Recostaram-se numa árvore e começaram a conversar.

Então, ao repararem que estavam numa área muito clara da floresta, olharam para o céu e se depararam com uma reluzente lua cheia. Shikamaru, que sempre teve uma queda por essas coisas, ficou admirando o luar; Ino, apreciadora da natureza, ficou admirando também.

Inconscientemente, Ino deitou no ombro de Shikamaru, que tomou um pequeno susto e olhou para a companheira de equipe. Esta, sentindo que ele a fitava, olhou-o de volta.

Tiveram a súbita vontade de se beijar. E assim o fizeram.

Para a surpresa de ambos, foi diferente de quando beijaram outras pessoas. Estranhamente, não queriam mais parar.

Era fato que suas personalidades eram diferentes. Porém, o sentimento que os movia na direção um do outro... Era igual.


End file.
